


phosphenes in our starry eyes tonight

by ivyalexandrias



Series: slenderverse fics [2]
Category: Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble, How Do I Tag, LMAO, M/M, Past Torture, Sort Of, basically: ghost mo, i have a whole bunch of lore behind this, i might explain it in further one shots, i will make the wf tag a real fandom tag on here, i'll do it single handedly, i'm just very soft for these boys, just you fucking watch me, more like... vaguely ghost like entity, more wf drabbles incoming lol, mr esposito if you ever see this i'm sorry, obligatory purgatory fic, other dimensions, there's not actually anything bad in here it just sucks, your honor they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/ivyalexandrias
Summary: He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Mo shakes him lightly by the shoulders. “Lee, hey, look at me. You okay?” Lee nods, smiling at him faintly“I’m better,” A pause, then; “Please don’t leave.”OR: what if sean wasn't the only one in purgatory with leeMASSIVE ACT 2 AND 3 SPOILERS, LADS.
Relationships: Lee & Mo (WhisperedFaith), Lee/Mo if you squint
Series: slenderverse fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783279
Kudos: 4





	phosphenes in our starry eyes tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend paige](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+paige).



> the rake is homophobic pass it on

Lee thinks he sees Mo sometimes. He’ll hear a branch snap behind him, and spin, catching sight of a familiar shock of black hair ducking behind a tree, only to find who ever it is gone by the time he’s reached where he saw them. 

In the back of his mind, he wonders if it’s Linnie. They told him he was important, maybe they took it upon themselves to keep an eye on him? Still, he somehow just knows that’s not the case. It’s Mo. it has to be.

Lee isn’t sure until almost 3 months after he first saw his friend. He’s asleep, a rare occurrence these days, and he wakes suddenly. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the reddish dark of Purgatory in low tide, and has enough time to wonder how he hasn’t been torn to shreds by whatever monsters prowl the woods, when he registers someone standing above him.

At first, he thinks it’s Sean. It would make sense, after all. His former friend has been tormenting him in recent weeks, always a few steps ahead of him, taunting him. Then, he recognizes him, and Lee sits up straight. Mo is leaning against a tree, watching the woods. As Lee sits up, the other man glances over at him, and Lee’s heart aches at the familiar face. 

“You’re up.” Lee can’t do anything but stare for a moment, then he’s launched himself up, and forwards, pulling Mo into a hug even tighter than when his friend rescued from the storage unit. Mo laughs softly, the sound painfully familiar, and Lee chokes back a startled sob. 

“Mo, how are you here? I-I mean, not that I’m not happy, but- that thing killed you!” Mo hums, rubbing light circles into his back, and Lee belatedly realizes he’s crying a little, but there’s not much he can do. After a moment, Mo speaks again. 

“I think it’s the same way he’s here. When that thing killed me, I think it took me here.” Mo skirts cautiously around Sean’s name, and Lee has to stop himself from full on ugly crying, because of course he does, because Mo made sure to do that. Mo was always so cautious, asking him if things were okay. Lee had asked him once, just days after he’d been rescued, why Mo always asked if things were okay. Mo had looked at him for a moment, before replying. “I don’t want to make you relive that shit, so I’ll ask every damn question I have to, until I know exactly what’s okay.”

Lee had been frozen for a moment, before crumpling to the ground, a broken sound falling from his mouth. Mo had sworn, moving to support him, asking what was wrong, but Lee had just croaked out a teary ‘nothing’, and hugged his friend tight. 

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Mo shakes him lightly by the shoulders. “Lee, hey, look at me. You okay?” Lee nods, smiling at him faintly  
“I’m better,” A pause, then; “Please don’t leave.”

Mo doesn’t leave. He stays until high tide, when the endless screeching of eldritch horrors has faded, and the sun again filters through light grey clouds. Then, his friend hugs him one last time. “I can’t really, y’know, stick around for long. But I’m watching, okay? You’re safe. I know how to keep you safe, and I will.”

-

Months later, Lee’s out of options. He’s ready to stab himself, but a hand on his stops him. It’s Mo, fully visible for the first time since that night. He smiles gently, ruffling Lee’s hair, the way the shorter man always complained about. 

“Don’t forget about me, ‘kay?”

“I would never.” With that, Mo pulls away, and Lee stabs himself in the heart. 

When he wakes up on the beach, he has a new sense of purpose, and the phantom sensation of someone ruffling his hair. He picks up his camera, collects himself, and heads off. He has a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> title from april to death by flower face, which gives me Big lee vibes.


End file.
